I'll Wait
by Empress Elf
Summary: The jewel is completed and Kags and Inu have to part their seperate ways, can they still be together? KagInu, future lemons. Chapter four is up!
1. Chapter 1

This story is in honor of the Fifa world cup, which my mom seems to find entertaining (I myself find soccer a bit of a bore, but that's just me, I prefer archery, swordplayand other medieval sprots).

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, If I did you would never see him again.

* * *

Miroku rolled the small pink globe around in his palm, the purified shikon jewel in the center of his no longer cursed hand. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of their disheveled band, all of them looking exhausted. Kagome had long since fallen asleep in Inuyasha's lap while he leant blushing against the tree of ages. Sesshoumeru, who had decided to set aside him and his brothers differences for the battle, cradled a peacefully slumbering Rin in his arm while he caught a few winks himself. Kohaku and Shippo were curled up next to Kirara, who watched over them lovingly. Miroku still couldn't believe that Sesshoumeru had so quickly given in to Rin's request of sparing the boy, he even used tensaiga when Kohaku's shard was removed. And then there was Sango, leaning against his shoulder, wide awake and staring at her brother who had long since cried himself to sleep when the memories of his family's slaughter returned.

He put the jewel back in the small pouch Kagome and Kaede had made for it and tossed it to Inuyasha to hold on to.

SLAP!

Apparently his hand was still cursed as he gently caressed the very red handprint on his face. Strangely, though, Sango did not move away from him but rather closer, almost till she was in his lap.

Soon all of them were fast asleep, no longer having to worry about the evil known as Naraku plaguing them.

Kagome yawned and snuggled deeper into Inuyasha's warm embrace. Not wanting to wake up, knowing full well that he would push her out of his arms in embarrassment, even if they had been doing certain recreational activities for the past two months.

"Kagome? Think you could make me some ramen?" His voice was softer than usual, and much gentler, it didn't hold it's usual 'I'm tougher than you' tone.

She sighed and climbed out of his lap, careful not to knee him, and got a kettle and some instant ramen out of her pack, heading to the river to get water.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle, Sesshoumeru was sitting by the water watching Rin while she played, or attempted at drowning Jaken, she wasn't sure which.

The demon's eyes shifted to her, his eyes turning a piercing cold, but she didn't miss the softness they had held while his gaze was on Rin.

She smiled and continued on down to the water, silently filling the kettle before coming to sit next to the proud lord.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

Sesshoumeru simply nodded and continued watching over his small ward and greatest weakness.

"She's really cute."

His gaze returned to his brother's miko, curious as to why she was trying to make conversation. He sniffed lightly, Inuyasha's scent was coming off of her far more than it should for a simple nights sleep in his arms.

"You and the half-breed are… involved." He stated it as a fact, his assumptions confirmed when Kagome blushed a deep pink. "Father would have been happy for him," he looked away, not knowing how that comment had entered his thought and left his lips.

Her blush faded as she observed him with a sad smile, "I'm sure he'd be proud of you, for caring for an orphan human so selflessly."

He turned his head away so that she couldn't see his face as he allowed a small smile to grace his lips when as small voice inside agreed with her.

Kagome sighed, "well, I should be getting back, Inuyasha will be waiting for his breakfast. I'll make some extra for you and Rin." Getting up, she headed back to camp to make breakfast.

Sesshoumeru didn't need to eat as often as humans or the demon child the miko cared for, and was about to tell her so but at the moment he was feeling rather famished after such a long battle. So, getting up, he commanded Rin to follow and they returned back to camp in Kagome's wake.

      

"So?"

He grinned and tackled her to the ground, they were finally alone.

"What would you like to do now that we're alone?"

Inuyasha nipped her jawline and licked the rim of her ear, "like you don't know," he whispered lustfully as he skillfully shrugged out of his clothes.

Kagome tapped her finger to her chin, "nope, not a clue."

Inuyasha growled and yanked down her skirt and panties in a single swipe, "maybe I should give you a clue then."

Kagome cried out in pleasure and bucked as Inuyasha's hand cupped her, caressing her sensitive bud with two of his fingers before dipping them inside of her.

"Know what I want yet?" He growled, his chest vibrating against hers.

All she could do was shake her head, no, wishing for this wonderful treatment to continue.

"Hmm," he gave her bud a much rougher stroke, "maybe I should do something a little more convincing." Inuyasha slid down her body till his head rested between her legs, he looked up and waited for her to relax so he could start over.

As soon as Kagome's glazed eyes fell on him and his particular position, they widened, Inuyasha had only done this a handful of times. Most of their interludes alone were quick and lacking in foreplay since they usually didn't have much time for one, and secondly because they were usually in a hurry to get to the main course.

He gave her a feral grin and ducked his head down, dragging his rough tongue along her slit, relishing the load moan he that erupted from her throat. He gave her a couple more strokes before moving to wrap his tongue around the swollen bud and suck, Kagome crying out in pleasure as she tried to buck, Inuyasha's strong hands holding her hips down.

He continued till she climaxed, lapping up her love juices before sliding back up her body to cradle her till she came back down. When she had finally come back down he removed her shirt and quickly latched onto her soft breasts, nipping and suckling her hardened peaks.

Kagome arched into his mouth and drowned in the pleasure he was so willingly giving. _I'm going to miss this._ That unpleasant thought came into her mind, halting her reactions and saddening her greatly.

Inuyasha sensed the change in his woman's mood and pulled away knowingly. That same thought had interrupted their lovemaking for the past several times.

He leaned up against a nearby tree, in his favorite sitting position, and brought her into his lap, enveloping her into his arms. "you shouldn't think about it."

It had been a week after they had defeated Naraku. And for the jewel to be properly purified the only wish to purify it would be just that, for someone to wish its purification. Their greatest worry was weather or not the well would stay open, so they did a little 'experiment' as Kagome called it. They discovered that unless one of them held the jewel or was in their opposing timeline that the well would close and not allow them through. They also knew the moment Kagome went home after the purification, they would be separated, and that thought was enough to ruin any mood.

"Maybe I could..."

"No, you have to go home, to your time," he whispered sadly, "you have to finish school and make your family proud, Souta explained how important it is and I will not let you dishonor your family."

Kagome opened her mouth to offer another suggestion but he was way ahead of her.

"Wench, we've had this conversation enough times for you to know better," he growled in angry disappointment, "I don't belong in your time, I would never fit in."

Kagome sniffled and began to cry for the millionth time that month, all her lover could do was cradle her till she calmed down or fell asleep.

      

They all stood by the well as dawn crept upon the skies, saying their farewells to Kagome, Shippo crying shamelessly in his adoptive parents arms.

Kagome couldn't stop the tears from falling as she held her little kitsune. "You'll be good for Inuyasha and try to do as he says?"

Shippo nodded and sniffled before his face screwed up in disgust as Inuyasha and Kagome shared a deep kiss with him still in her arms. He could stop the painful wail as she handed him off to Inuyasha as his small hands groped for her shirt to stay close, Inuyasha held the young Kit close in an almost fatherly embrace.

Sesshoumeru stood nearby, Rin wishing to say sayonara to the kind miko. Hugging her with all her might before running to Sesshoumeru to bury her face in his hakama and cry.

"We'll miss you Kagome," Sango murmured as she, then Miroku hugged Kagome goodbye. Surprisingly, he didn't grope her, although that was probably because Inuyasha gave off a very intimidating growl as he was sliding his hand downward.

"Take care of yourself," Miroku clasped her hand in his and flourished his goodbye with a chaste kiss to her cheek, "try to stay out of trouble."

"Feh, knowing her that's hard to say."

Kagome gave him a loving smile before scratching the top of Kirara's head and, Giving Inuyasha one last final kiss, she turned to the well, only just now wondering why he was wearing robes similar to those of the villager instead of the precious fire rat robes his mother had given him. But it didn't matter, it was just a silly thing to think about at the time.

Hurriedly he released the kit and yanked her back into his arms, firmly and passionately pressing his lips to hers before releasing her and wiping her tears away. Kagome smiled and then remembered something, resting her hands on their only bond she was stopped by his larger hands on hers.

"No, I want to keep it," he captured her lips once more, removing her hands from the beads around his neck.

"I'll wait Kagome, I will wait," With those final words he roughly pushed her into the well, watching the blue glow with watery eyes as his lover was taken away.

He took a deep, shaky breath before turning away from the well to face his elder brother, both their faces emotionless voids. "I have an idea if you're game."

* * *

Well here's chapter numero uno! Hoped you liked it and the lovely lime, lol. I'm sorry if I haven't updated on my other stories, it's just too freaking hot out to do anything but soak in the pool and lay in front of my fan in my room. (plus I can't seem to focus on any one thing anymore, and its really frustrating) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two!

Hey did you konw taht as lnog as the leettrs in the bigennig and end of the wrods are rgiht you can sitll raed the wrod?

Your brain only registers the first and last letters unless it's a word you're not used to seeing. Cool huh? (just an interesting fact)

I've also discovered that colgate gum and ginger-ale does not mix well. :P

* * *

Kagome tried to fought back the tears as she climbed the ladder out of the well for the last time; as she hauled the overly large pack over the side for the last time; as she closed the well-house doors for the last time and locked them. No annoying dog-boy to come through and nag her to return to his time ever again.

At this final thought she burst, falling to the ground in a sobbing, shuddering mass. Her mind saying that last sentence over and over.

She wasn't sure how long she had sat there crying, but she knew it had been long; she was hungry, hot and tired. It was well past noon. She headed in, still sniffling, and grabbed a snack before heading to her room to have a nap before her family came home.

      

"Be patient and quit that infernal tapping." A cold, stoic voice muttered from behind a pile of paperwork, "I'm trying to concentrate."

His brother firmly planted his fidgeting leg down and braced it as he opened another file that his accountant had e-mailed them, "she's back today."

"I know that little brother." He placed another finished paper back in its folder and into his waiting secretary's hand. He put his pen down and flexed his hands for a moment, "you must be patient if this is going to work out the way it's been planned."

"I'm not the patient type."

He tossed a crumpled ball of note paper at the man who was now tapping his foot once again.

"No more coffee for you today, you've had ten cups already. And no beer either, last night you were so drunk you tried to kiss me," his voice was laced with disgust.

At this he laughed outright and threw the paper missile back. "Yeah well, if you ever bring that up around her I swear I'll kill you."

"I might have to hold you to that."

The comm. Buzzed, "Mr. Takahashi Jr there is the executive from Shito inc. on line one." (and yes I know that name is used a lot, so sue me)

He pressed his clawed finger to the comm. Button, "thanks Aki," he picked up the phone tiredly, knowing this would provide little distraction.

      

Kagome blinked owlishly and peered up at her mother's sympathetic face.

"Hello Kagome dear, how are you feeling?" Her motherly love shining through the fog of pain.

"I miss him Mama. I miss him so much."

Mrs. Higurashi pulled her daughter into a comforting hug. "I know that this probably not the best time but we got some very interesting mail today."

Kagome smiled weakly, "yeah? What kind of mail?"

"The kind that comes with tickets to the Fifa world cup!" Souta bounded in cheering, jumping up and down on Kagome's bed.

Kagome rubbed her eyes and sat up, shoving her little brother off of the bed. "Why would someone send us those?"

Souta tossed the letter at Kagome, "I don't know but I sure ain't giving them back!"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed and got up, straightening her apron, "I'll get dinner ready." Taking Souta out of the room with her.

Kagome looked down at the letter in confusion;

_To the Higurashi family,_

_I have taken the liberty of enclosing four tickets to the Fifa world cup, it's a full ride, all the games from start to finish. Along with plane tickets. You will be vacationing in a private resort owned by my family, a limo will be waiting at the airport when you land and will drive you to each game and anywhere else you wish to go during the vacation._

_I hope Souta has fun._

_Signed,_

_A friend._

The letter wasn't much of a letter in Kagome's opinion, more like an office notice. But it couldn't stop her from wondering who knew them? Who was rich enough to pay for all this? And how did they know her brother was obsessed with soccer?

She yawned, honestly, she didn't care, she just wanted to get through the rest of the evening, have a shower, and wallow in self-pity. Something that Kagome was sure she would become quite efficient at.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short, I had to stop myself before I kept going. When I get typing it's hard to stop. I'm so tired I've been up all night.

I looked up the word **stoic** and it's just a fancy term for impassive.

And no. I don't know why I chose to chew gum and drink ginger-ale at the same time. I am just weird.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter threve (anyone who's seen Will Ferrels Saturday night live dvd's will get that, so unless you've seen it, don't ask)

(and I haven't slept in about twenty hours so cut me some slack)

* * *

Kagome growled in frustration as she folded another basket of clean laundry she planned to take on the trip. She didn't really want to go, but her brother would be sad if she didn't. 

So here she was, growling every so often when a shirt wouldn't fold the way she wanted, while music blared from her CD player. She hadn't really talked to anyone, she just took long bubble baths and slept and ate in her room, having the occasional chocolate bar. Her friends figured her and her boyfriend had split up and came over to comfort her. But to no avail.

Kagome didn't want to be cheered up. She didn't want to forget or to be distracted. She wanted her Inuyasha. And she knew she would never be happy again, some part of her soul knew. 'Better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all'. She swore whoever wrote that was going to die a very slow painful death.

(a/n okay I went and got some sleep and now I'm kind of alert. My eyes still keep phasing on me, stupid healthcare system)

"Kagome! Don't forget to pack your toothbrush!" Her mom called from the bottom of the stairs.

She sighed and went over to her yellow backpack, she hadn't touched it all week since she had come home, just too many memories.

Struggling not to cry, she lifted it onto the bed and searched the pockets, no sign of her toothbrush. She opened the top and stuck her hand inside. Pulling out her brush, hairspray, and toothpaste. She growled, where the hell was it! She shoved her hands in deeper and came in connection with a soft, familiar fabric.

Swollowing hard she pulled it out. Inuyasha's red hoari and hakama hang from her fingertips. She dropped it to cover her mouth and stifle a sob and she sat on the bed.

"Inuyasha…" her voice was a reverent whisper. He had kept the necklace and given her his firerat robes.

She pulled the hoari over her shoulders and put her arms through the slits in the sleeves, tying the sleeves like a sash. These were definitely going to be her new pajamas.

Finally, at the bottom of the bag, sat her toothbrush. Pulling it out she discovered some other trinkets next to it. A couple acorns from Shippo. One of Miroku's sutra's. An arrow from Kaede. And a necklace made of connected demon bones that were studded with small stones from Sango.

Sighing she put on the necklace and pulled out a small box from under her bed where she kept her memories. Slipping the acorns, arrows and sutra in the box before shoving it back under the bed.

Changing the CD, she returned to packing her suitcase, the soft hoari rustling as she moved.

      

He grinned triumphantly and moved to the other side of the pool table to let his brother take his turn.

"Their flight leaves tomorrow Inuyasha," Sesshoumeru knocked an orange ball into the top-right corner. (and if you didn't figure out who these guys are till now, you're an idiot)

The half demon smiled at his brother, "mind if I take the jet?"

Sesshoumeru shrugged and yawned, bored of this game but having nothing better to do. "Just make sure you get your work done while you're gone. You're not going on vacation."

Inuyasha scratched behind his left ear, "I know, I know, come off it already. You have your hands full with this merger. I'll get the work done. I've already sent it all to my computer at the resort."

Sesshoumeru trudged back up the stairs, "I'm having a nap."

Inuyasha laughed, "the great and mighty Lord Sesshoumeru is having a nap? First you mate with a human and now you're napping? Will wonders never cease?"

A fairly large book came in contact with his head by way of reply.

      

Kagome sighed and crawled into her bed, knowing that at least she could be with him in her dreams. Snuggling down, Kagome closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

Her slid the window open and lightly stepped into her room like he hadn't done in years. Sitting on the edge of her bed he couldn't help but smirk at the sight of her sleeping in his hoari.

Hesitating, he reached out and stroked her raven tresses like he hadn't done in five centuries. He caressed her cheek and smiled lovingly when she nuzzled his hand.

His ears twitched nervously as he moved forward to the lips he hadn't tasted in so long. She responded, keeping her eyes squeezed shut as if trying to stay in the realm of dreams. He ran his tongue across her lower lip and she willingly gave him entrance.

He watched her through half lidded eyes till now, them finally dropping closed when hit with her wonderful flavor, something he had forgotten after such a long time.

He pulled away and crouched on the windowsill, "you will see me soon my love, very soon."

Closing the window behind him himself, he stole one last look at her peacefully sleeping form before climbing off the roof and heading through the city back to his condo, leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

* * *

I've been chewing the same piece of gum for ten hours, I even chewed it in my sleep. 

I hope you've like my story so far, and if you don't like it, then you don't have to read, keep your flames to yourself. You wouldn't like to get flamed on something you're proud of so don't do it to others.

Now I believe I shall slip into my swimsuit and go in the pool, the water is like 32 degrees Celsius. This heat wave is going to kill me. The temperature nearly reached body temp (37 C) a couple weeks ago.

I discovered something when i was weeding the garden earlier, mosquitos hate catmint/catnip. So I rubbed some of the leaves on my exposed skin to get the scent on me and they stayed away completely! It worked better than any insect repellant I've ever tried. The leaves should be fresh though, it's harder to get the scent on you if it's not.


	4. Chapter 4

Sry it took so long to update. My friend came down from Toronto to visit so I was busy spending time with her. She has a really hot friend that I met too, he seemed nice. She's engaged, although they are having some problems that I hope to help her with. She's a whole year younger than me and she's already engaged, so unfair.

And just so ya know, i'm terrible with titles to stuff.

Well, on with the show.

* * *

Kagome sat on the window seat of her room. It was fancy enough, each of them got their own room. Each room had a very large, flat-screen tv and a computer with internet. A mini-bar and a small fridge. The first thing she had done when they had gotten there was take a bath in her personal bathroom in a tub that could fit at least six people. She was slightly impressed when they discovered a translator had been sent to accompany them everywhere they went so that they could shop without getting ripped off.

She sighed, just another day without him. Burying her face in her arms she couldn't stop the sob that escaped.

The door opened, "Kagome dear? We're going out for a bit, Souta wants to explore for a bit. Will you be okay here by yourself?"

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and turned her head so she could see her mother, "yeah mom, I think I'll just unpack my stuff. Maybe I'll even go in the pool for a bit."

"Okay dear," she paused before closing the door, "I know that you're going through a hard time but try to have fun. I doubt that Inuyasha would want you to be miserable all the time because of him."

Kagome heard the door close. She knew her mom was right, but right now she'd give anything to hear his voice again, even if it was just to hear him call her a 'stupid wench' or and 'idiot'. She suddenly got the urge to yell 'sit' just for the thought of him calling her those names. So that's just what she did.

She did not expect to hear a resounding 'THUD' in the flower garden by her window.

      

"Why the hell isn't the jet fueled yet!" A very angry Mr. Takahashi JR shouted at the pilot. His dog ears would have been twitching in annoyance if he hadn't been in his human form.

The pilot sighed, "We only just got back from bringing the Executive from Shito inc that your brother sent us for, the jet will be fueled and ready in no less than an hour sir."

He growled, low enough so that the pilot wouldn't hear, and stormed back into the private airport waiting room to moodily sit and tap his foot as usual.

"Calm down mutt, you've lasted this long without her."

He glared at his rival/friend. After Kagome had left he decided to 'be the better man', as Kagome put it, and call a truce. Now they were fairly good friends, acted kind of like brothers, were sparring partners and would play poker with some of the other demons now and then and reminisce about old times.

Kouga smirked and gave Inuyasha a rough punch in the shoulder, "you'll have her moaning beneath you before you know it."

Inuyasha angrily chucked a nearby magazine at the wolf, sometimes he wondered who was worse, Miroku or Kouga. Miroku may have been more… hands on, but Kouga preferred to just talk mostly. Either way they were both perverts as far as he was concerned.

"Keep those comments to yourself mangy wolf!"

He gently placed the magazine back on the table, "I'm just saying, you should calm down, you don't have to wait much longer."

"Yeah I heard you the first time you said that this week you flea-bitten excuse for a wolf," he growled threateningly.

Ayame came in the room to see her mate and Inuyasha in the middle of a death stare, both growling loud enough to give any human a good scare if there had been one in the room.

She placed the coffee's down on the table, "that's enough boys. I brought you some coffee so try to drink this and stop fighting."

Flopping next to Kouga she smiled at the angrily grumbling Inu hanyou that sat a seat away from them. Honestly she understood. She had waited a very long time for Kouga to come around and keep his promise. She knew the pain Inuyasha was in, having his love just out of arms reach.

So they simply sat there in silence, sipping their coffee.

A head popped in the door, it was the pilot, "Mr Takahashi sir? The jet is ready for you."

"Bout time," Inuyasha grumbled angrily as he nodded goodbye to Kouga and flourished a bow to Ayame.

      

The plan was to meet up with them when they went to watch the game, his seat was right next to Kagome's, he planned that as a perfect reunion. But now he sat outside her window, the scent of her tears stinging his nose, his heart wrenching with pain. He couldn't go in yet, he just needed to see her once more just a whiff of her scent before continuing with his carefully crafted plan.

Of course, that all flew out the window when Kagome uttered a greatly hated word, sending him face-first into the dirt of the flowerbed, thankfully just missing the rosebush. Panic set in when the spell didn't wear off as quickly as it usually did, probably because it hadn't been used in a long time. He heard the window open and knew that at this point her head was poking out.

"I… Inuyasha?" Her voice was full of hope, fear and hope.

He still couldn't move and out of old habit, uttered a few rather foul words through the dirt that she no doubtedly heard.

Kagome leaned out the window and peered over the rosebush where the foul mutterings were apparently coming from. She gasped and very nearly fell out the window.

Scrambling out and landing gently on the soft wood chippings, she ventured forward, stick in hand, unsure as to whether or not he was real. Of course, like any curious person, she gave his still body a few rough pokes and earning more, even more foul words, from the hanyou in question.

Finally the spell wore off just as the stick came into contact with him for the third time. Leaping up, he snapped the stick in half and scooped her up before leaping into her room and sitting down on the window seat, Kagome resting in his lap.

"Hey Kagome," he whispered softly.

She was at a loss for words and could only think of doing one thing. So she kissed him. Roughly, her lips nearly missing his.

When she pulled away he couldn't help but laugh, "I missed you too."

Kagome buried her face in his neck, he smelled the same. Like forests and cold springs and dirt. She cried. She had felt so alone, so lost without him. She was more than happy to have him here, to be in his arms once again. Although she still hadn't clued into the fact that he was in a very nice and expensive suit, or that he had a very Inuyasha earring in his left ear.

* * *

Well, there's chapter… four was it? I dunno, I don't feel like counting right now. And I'm not done yet! Next chapter will have a lemon… I think. I'm not quite sure yet, lol. 


	5. Author's Note

I'm sorry I haven't updated yet, I'm very stressed and thus my mind is occupied with other things (such as my ass-hole father). I do not know when I shall update though, hopefully when all of the craziness dies down. Basically the problem is we are poor and my father has cut off the child-support so never mind that we could hardly feed ourselves before, now my hamster is ill and we cannot afford a vet.

Sorry for the inconvenience.

Empress Elf.


End file.
